


It's Not What You Think

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cadet Jim, F/M, Gen, Humor, Jim is a Little Shit, Jim's a glutton for punishment, M/M, Professor Spock, Romance, Spock thinks something but is completely wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock thinks his father is having an affair with Jim. He confronts Jim to tell him to stay away from his father and Jim say's no. Its not what Spock thinks at all. </p><p>Jim is a serious little shit in this but gets his in the end ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What You Think

Spock opened the door to his apartment to let his mother enter.  She gave him a smile as she walked past him and towards the living room. Spock shut the door and followed after his mother.

He allowed her to hug him then pulled away and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. She took off her headscarf and placed it in her lap as she looked to her son.

“I had thought father would be accompanying us to dinner,” Spock said, sitting down next to her.

“He said he had a meeting,” Amanda sighed.

“You are displeased with him,” Spock assumed from her tone.

She smiled and shook her head. “No, he’s just…been a little off these past few days.  I think he’s just upset about our anniversary party next week.”

“It is illogical for him to be upset, mother.  Also celebrating one’s…” Spock shut up at the look his mother gave him.

“We didn’t celebrate our one year anniversary or our fifth, tenth, twentieth, or twenty-fifth. I want to at least celebrate out thirtieth with friends and family.”

Spock nodded. “I see.”

Amanda reached out and patted his cheek. “When are you going to find a lovely bondmate?”

“Mother…”

“One day you’ll meet someone that you’ll want to be with for years and years. You know, there is this young man that I have been…”

Spock shook his head. “No, mother. I am not looking for a relationship. My career come first at the moment and once I complete my years in Starfleet, I still plan on undergoing Kolinahr.”

Spock saw his mother’s smile falter and her eyes sadden for a moment before her expression went back to how it was. It illogically hurt Spock inside whenever he thought he was making her upset.

“Mother…”

“Spock, I told you. Whatever you do, I will always be proud.  Now, where are you taking me for dinner? It’s your treat, right?”

The corner of Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly. “Yes, mother.”

* * *

 

Two days later, Spock decided to take an early evenly stroll through the Japanese gardens.  He only had a morning and early afternoon class to teach that afternoon and no work to complete for the night. He just wished to enjoy the gardens. 

As he turned a corner they led to the park exit, he stopped short at seeing a very aesthetically pleasing blonde male sitting on a railing.

Spock marveled at the blonde’s beauty for a moment before seeing a familiar face approach the human.  Spock ducked around a tree and watched as his father and the blonde chatted.  He was too far away to hear what they were saying but he saw the blonde laugh then touch his father on his covered arm.

Spock clenched his fists as the blonde then jumped off the railing and left the park with his father.

 _What is happening?_ Spock wondered as he quickly followed after them.  He kept a far enough distance as to not be noticed as he watched his father lead the blonde into a café down the street.  Spock moved to the window of the establishment and watched his father and the blonde sit at a table and chat for twenty point seven minutes. Sarek had a cup of tea while the blonde picked at a pastry.  

The blonde was smiling and nodding and occasionally laughing as he and Sarek talked.  Spock clenched his fists when he saw his father give the blonde a small smile before they stood and headed towards the exit.  Spock hit behind a corner, watching as Sarek and the blonde walked across the street to another building and enter it.

Spock’s mind raced as he rushed over and looked into the window at that building. Inside he saw various individuals and couples…dancing.  Spock arched a brow, so confused by what was happening with his father.  He looked around the dance hall before catching sight of his father and the blonde. His jaw dropped at seeing them…dancing.

Sarek had his hand on the blonde’s waist and his other hand locked with the blonde’s.  The blonde had the hand not touching his father’s on Sarek’s shoulder.  Sarek was leading them a bit awkwardly in some type of waltz.   

 _Father does not dance,_ Spock thought as he stepped back in shock and looked at the building sign.  It was for dancing classes but, Spock looked back into the window, all the people inside appeared to be couples.

 _No,_ Spock shouted. His father was…cheating on his mother.  That was not right…that was not logical.  Spock felt his head start to spin as he moved to a nearby alley and leaned against the wall.  He shook his head then sunk down so he was seated. 

_This is not right. Father, why?_

* * *

 

Spock didn’t know how long he sat there but finally moved when he heard a door open and the sounds of people exited the dance hall.  Spock stood up and peaked around the corner in time to see his father and the blonde exit and walk down the street. 

Spock narrowed his eyes and followed them for several blocks before they stopped in front of an apartment building.  Spock got as close as he could to hear him this time.

“…thank you again, James,” Sarek said.

“You’re welcome,” James replied, smiling at Sarek. “Do you want to meet up again tomorrow or in a few days?”

“As my wife is starting to become suspicious of my comings and goings, perhaps waiting a few days will be best.”

James laughed. “Yeah, that’s fine. Can’t have her finding out about us, now can we?”

“Indeed.  Goodnight, James.”

“Night, Sarek.”

Spock held his breath, waiting to see if they would kiss but let out a relieved breath when all his father did was give James a Vulcan salute before leaving. Spock waited until his father was out of sight and James was in his building before rushing over to the front of the apartment.  He checked the door to see if it was locked and was slightly shocked to find it wasn’t.  He did check the intercom system and saw only two J’s listed on it. J. Kirk 4C with a L. McCoy and J. Eklund 2A.

Spock entered the building and walked up to the second floor and knocked on the door.  A young amber-haired girl answered and stared at him.

“Does James live here?” Spock asked.

The girl shook her head as a woman came to the door and shooed the girl inside. “Can I help you?”

“My apologies. I am looking for James.”

She eyed him before shaking her head. “No James here. If you’re looking for Jim he lives upstairs.”

“Thank you,” Spock said before turning and heading back to the stairs. When he got to the fourth floor he hesitated outside 4C.

 _What if they are…together?_ Spock thought before shaking his head. _Infidelity is illogical._ Spock knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. 

“I’m coming!” someone yelled from inside before the door was opened. 

Spock blinked at seeing beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes staring at him. James, Jim, looked at slightly shocked at seeing him but relaxed after a second.  

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Cease sleeping with my father,” Spock blurted out.

Jim’s eyebrows went up before he blinked a few times.  “Excuse me?”

“My father, Sarek. I observed the two of you on what looked to be a date this evening. You two also discussed that my mother cannot know that you two are meeting so it is logical to assume you are having an affair with my father. End it now.”

Jim stared at him. “Look, it’s not what you think…”

“I saw you two. End it.”

Jim was silent for a moments before grinning. “No.”

Spock arched a brow. “Pardon?”

Jim’s grin got bigger as he crossed his arms and leaned against his doorframe. “I said ‘no’. What your dad and I do is none of your business.”

“You are…wrecking a happy marriage.”

Jim shrugged. “Not my problem that your dad came to me.”

Spock clenched his fists. “Cease seeing him or else.”

Jim chuckled. “Or else what?”

Spock remained silent.

“That’s what I thought.  Have a nice night, Spock,” Jim then said before stepping back into his apartment and shutting the door.

Spock stared for several moments before turning and walking away.  It was only when he was a block away from Jim’s apartment that he stopped.

“When did I tell him my name?”

* * *

 

The next day Spock went to the Vulcan embassy to confront his father.  He did not have it in him to tell his mother. She would be heartbroken.

Spock took in a deep breath and released it before entering his father’s study and finding his father seated behind his desk.

“Knocking is appropriate, Spock,” Sarek said, not looking up from his PADD.

“Dancing with James is not appropriate either,” Spock replied, shutting the door to the study.

Sarek looked up at that and arched a brow.

“I saw you. I followed you and I spoke with James.”

“I see.  If you have spoken to James then I hope that you will not inform your mother.”

“You should be the one to do so.”

“Our anniversary party is approaching. She will know then.”

Spock shook his head. “She should know now.”

Sarek looked at his son. “It would not be logical to ruin the surprise.”

 _Surprise?_ “I do not…” Spock shut up when the door opened behind him and his mother entered.

“Oh Spock, I didn’t know you were here,” she said, smiling. “What are you and your father talking about?”

“His classes,” Sarek said, standing up and walking to his wife.  He held out two fingers for a Vulcan kiss and Spock watch as his mother happily met them with her own fingers.

 _Lying,_ Spock mentally fussed before nodding. “Yes, my classes.”

“Are you going to join us for dinner?” she asked her son.

Spock shook his head. “Negative. I have papers to grade.  Have a pleasant evening.”

* * *

 

The next few days, Spock spent staking out the dance hall. Neither Jim nor his father showed up.  Spock was starting to think that his father had ended it with Jim on the third evening he was staking out but soon realized he thought wrong.  He narrowed his eyes from his spot across the street as he watched his father and Jim walk together towards the dance hall and enter it.

Spock clenched his fists and immediately left.

* * *

 

Spock looked up from where he was seated outside Jim’s apartment when the blonde came out of the stairwell.  He saw Spock and smiled.

“Let me guess, stop sleeping with your dad?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded and stood up as Jim walked up to his door and put his key into the lock.

“And your response?” Spock questioned.

Jim opened his door and looked at Spock. “Nope.”

Spock stepped closer to Jim causing the blonde to back up against his door. “Cease seeing my father.”

Jim shook his head. “No.”

Spock placed both hands on the door on either side of Jim’s head. “You are hurting my mother doing this. Stop it.”

Jim smirked. “Why is it that the other person is always to blame, huh? Your dad approached me. He started this. Go talk to him.”

“I did. He...”

“Then it’s none of your concern, Spock.”

“How do you know my name?”

Jim grinned and placed his hands on Spock’s chest. Through his sweater, Spock could feel the warmth of Jim’s touch and he illogically liked it.

“I know a lot, Professor.  But…I don’t know why you keep coming here.  Do you like me or something?”

Spock’s nose flared as he smelt Jim’s arousal. “No. Please cease seeing my father.”

“Want me all to yourself?” Jim asked, slowly trailing his hands down’s Spock’s chest.

“No.”

“But you keep showing up here.”

“This is my second time here.”

Jim licked his bottom lip. Spock watched the pink tongue and nearly leaned forwards to claim Jim’s mouth with his.  Spock’s eyes widened and he stepped back from Jim, putting several feet between them.

Jim laughed. “Yeah, you don’t like me.  Anyway, I’ll see you around, Spock.” 

Spock didn’t respond as he watched Jim enter his apartment and shut his door.  Spock glared at Jim's door before turning and leaving. 

* * *

 

“I will tell her,” Spock told himself as he entered the Vulcan embassy and headed towards his parent’s suite. “She has to know.  I will tell her.”

Spock entered the suite and headed towards the living room but stopped when he heard familiar laughter from the kitchen. Spock raised a brow and his heart beat faster.

 _That is…he is…he should not be here,_ Spock mentally fussed before walking quickly towards the kitchen and entering the room. He stopped just inside when he saw two people seated at the kitchen table. His eyes widened as they turned their heads towards him.

“Oh, Spock, what a surprise,” his mother said, smiling at him.

“So this is Spock,” Jim said with a small grin from where he sat next to Amanda.

Amanda nodded at Jim before standing and motioning Spock over. “Spock, this is Jim Kirk. I’m tutoring him in Vulcan.”

Spock looked between them before slowly walking over. His mother took his arm and made him sit in the chair she just vacated next to Jim.

“I’m just going to excuse myself to the restroom then I’ll make some fresh tea,” Amanda told them. “You two should get to know one another.”

“We will,” Jim replied as Amanda left them alone in the room.  Jim looked at Spock who was staring with wide eyes at him. “How nice to see you again, Spock.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Being tutored.”

“By my mother.”

Jim nodded. “She is quite the teacher.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “How dare you come here and be friendly with her when you sleeping with her husband.”

Jim blinked then grinned bigger. “Your mom and I have fun too.”

Spock’s jaw dropped.

Jim chucked and reached out to pat Spock’s sweater covered arm. “Oh, poor Spock.  You see it’s called a polyamorous arrangement. A ménage à trois of sorts.”

.

.

.

“Your eye is twitching, Spock.”

Spock blinked a few times before shaking his head. “This is…I do not…what is happening?” Spock leaned forwards with his head in his hands and gripped his hair. His parents were with Jim…the three of them.  That was not right.

Jim chuckled and patted him on the back. “It’s okay, Spock.  Your new daddy Jim is here.”

Spock lifted his head and glared at Jim. Jim smiled back.

“Maybe I can talk to your parents and see if I can spend some…quality time with you? It’ll make the arrangement weird, but who cares.”

Spock growled and before he realized what had happened, he had Jim pinned to the table with his hand around Jim’s throat.

Jim stared up at him with big blue eyes and gasped. Spock moved his face closer to Jim’s. He could smell Jim’s arousal again and Spock thought _mine._

He was a few inches from touching his lips to Jim’s when the blonde under him moved a hand and touched Spock’s hand that was around his throat.  The skin-to-skin contact caused Spock to jump back, away from Jim. 

_T’hy’la._

Jim panted as he straightened up and stared back at Spock. “That was…”

“I must depart,” Spock quickly said before rushing from the kitchen and out of the embassy.

* * *

 

Spock avoided his parents after the kitchen incident.  He kept himself busy at work as long as he could until he received noticed from his parents that he had to attend their anniversary party. 

Spock put on a nice suit and trudged to the banquet hall that had been rented for the party. He straightened up as he entered the hall and looked around the room.  He saw family from his mother’s side, a few from his father’s and many of their friends from the Federation, Starfleet, and so on.

He spent an hour or so mingling with his family and some of his parents’ friends before walking over to where Captain Pike stood.  

“Thirty years is quite a feat,” Pike said.

“Indeed,” Spock replied as his mother approached them.  He took in her formfitting red dress and how her hair was down and over one shoulder.  Spock nearly smiled. “Mother, you look quite lovely this evening.”

Amanda smiled at her son before demanding a hug.  Spock instantly caved and hugged her.  When they pulled away she complimented his suit before turning to Pike.

“Lady Amanda, congratulations on thirty years with your little green man,” Pike told her.

Spock quirked a brow as his mother chuckled. “Don’t make me repeat what I said to that journalist all those years ago, but thank you.”

“How is Jim doing with his Vulcan lessons?”

“You know Jim?” Spock questioned Pike.

Pike nodded. “Oh yeah. I recruited him about two years ago.  He want to spend the summer quarter on a Vulcan science vessel. Amanda has been helping him with his Vulcan.”

Spock blinked as Sarek walked up to them and placed his arm around Amanda’s waist.

“Sarek has pulled some string to make it happen actually,” Pike continued.  “Jim can be quite stubborn when he wants his way.”

“Indeed,” Sarek agreed before looking to his wife. “James has also helped me with your present.”

“My present?” Amanda asked.

“Yes.  Would you care to dance with me?”

Spock was flabbergasted as he watched his mother stare in awe at her husband before nodding.  Sarek gave her a small smile before leading to the middle of the small dance floor and motioning to the musicians.

When his parents started to dance, Spock felt like he’d been hit by a ton of bricks. The dance routine was similar to how Jim and Sarek had been dancing in the dance hall.

 _I am a fool,_ Spock thought as he turned away from looking at his parents.  They had gathered a crowd of observers and Spock moved back away from the crowd.  He noticed a figure in a suit leaning against the wall nearby and approached.

Jim looked at him and smiled.

“You are not sleeping with my father,” Spock stated, standing in front of Jim.

Jim shook his head.

“And you are not…intimate with my mother either.”

Jim chuckled and again shook his head.

“Why did you not tell me the truth?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know.  People have assumed the worst of me for years so I thought I’d mess with you.  I caught your dad in his office at the embassy, when he were supposed to have a meeting, trying to teach himself to dance.  The dude has two left feet you know. Anyway, in exchange for a reference for spending the summer on a science vessel, I’ve been helping your dad get better at dancing as a surprise for your mom.”

 _I am a big fool._ “I apologize for my actions, Jim.”

“And I apologize for mine.  I just could not help myself after our first meeting. I knew who you were by the way, your mom had been tutoring me for a month already when you came to my apartment.  She just loves showing me your baby pictures.”

Spock did not blush.  “I see.  I…I also should apologize for what occurred in the kitchen. I should not have…”

Spock was cut off when Jim stepped closer and pressed his lips against his.  Before Spock had a chance to deepen the kiss Jim stepped back and grinned at him.

“Definitely no need to apologize for the kitchen incident, Spock.  I kind of liked it.”

Spock growled. “As did I.”

“Oh there you two are,” Amanda said, walking over to them with Sarek.  “Jim, I wanted to thank you for helping Sarek with the dancing.  He only stepped on my feet twice.”

“My poor feet are jealous,” Jim chuckled. “And you’re welcome.”

“Father, I apologize for almost ruining the surprise,” Spock spoke up.

Sarek nodded. “It is of no consequence now.”

“Spock, why don’t you ask Jim for a dance?” Amanda nudged her son and asked.

“Mother…”

“I would love a dance, Spock,” Jim interrupted.

Spock adverted his gaze from his smiling mother and father who was eyeing him with a quirked up brow.  Spock held his arm out for Jim to take. The blonde linked their arms together and Spock led them away from his parents.

The musicians started playing another slow song as Spock led Jim through the couples on the dance floor.  Spock stopped and turned Jim towards him.  He was a little better of a dancer than his father he thought.

Spock wrapped one hand around Jim to rest low on his back, pulling the blonde close.  Jim placed a hand just under the nape of Spock’s neck while Spock took his other hand in his and held it up near their shoulders.  

Jim and Spock shivered at the contact.

Spock started to sway them to the song playing as they held each other’s gaze. Jim smiled adoringly at Spock.

“So what happens next?” Jim asked.

“What do you mean?”

Jim shrugged slightly. “I mean about us.  I…I’m hoping I’m reading this right but…you like me.”

Spock didn’t hesitate to reply, “Yes.”

“And I like you.”

“Of course.”

Jim snorted before moving closer to Spock so he could whisper in his pointy ear. “And you definitely want to fuck me.”

Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s hand and growled.

Jim chuckled then discreetly licked Spock’s ear. Spock growled again and pulled Jim closer so they were flush together.

“I believe your apartment is not far,” Spock said.

Jim pulled back so he could look Spock in the eyes. “Its not, but my roommate is home.”

Spock did not frown. “We will go to my apartment then.”

Jim grinned. “Right now?”

“Right now,” Spock replied as he moved back from Jim and pulled him by his hand towards the exit.  They were almost out the door when they heard their names called by a familiar voice.

Both internally sighed as dropped hands and turned to Amanda.

Jim smiled. “Spock was just…Vulcan lessons.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Vulcan lessons.”

Amanda eyes twinkled in amusement as she looked between them. “I see.  Vulcan lessons.  Well, I just wanted to thank you both for being here and tell you to have a nice night.”

Spock nodded and stepped forward. “Mother, a word please?”

Amanda nodded and they stepped several week away from Jim.  Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to his mother. “A gift for you.”

Amanda smiled as she opened the box and stared at the contents with wide eyes. Inside was an antique looking pearl brooch. “Oh, Spock, you shouldn’t’ve.”

“I read that the traditional gift for thirty years together is pearl.”

“It’s beautiful,” Amanda said, putting the top back on the box then pulling her son in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Spock replied when they parted. “Father’s gift had to be ordered and should arrive soon.”

“I’ll let him know.”

Spock nodded then glanced back to Jim who was smiling back at him.  Spock looked away and said to his mother, “I have been thinking perhaps Kolinahr is not the path I should take.”

Amanda’s smile grew bigger at hearing that. “If that is what you want.  I would be proud…”

“With whatever path I choose. I know.  I think…a bondmate is the right path.”

Amanda nodded. “That is a lovely path to take.  Now, you and Jim go on now. I know you two must be desperate to leave.”

Spock did not blush as he nodded and walked back to Jim.

“Thank you for the invite and congrats,” Jim said before grabbing Spock’s arm and dragging him towards the door.

“Use a condom!” Amanda yelled after them. 

Both internally groaned but kept walking.

 

* * *

 

Jim moaned as Spock pushed him back onto his bed.

“Now, Cadet,” Spock said, standing beside the bed and staring hungrily down at Jim. “I believe some form of punishment is due for your behavior this past week and a half.”

Jim mewled and nodded. “Yes, Professor.”

Spock growled then pounced.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the new couple laid together and basked in the afterglow of their enthusiastic love making.

Jim cuddled up against Spock, his head resting on Spock’s hairy chest with a hand placed over Spock’s heart.

“That was great,” Jim commented.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, carding a hand through Jim’s hair.

“Sucks we won’t get to do this for much longer.”

Spock arched a brow. “Why do you say that?”

Jim lifted his head up and looked to his Vulcan. “Summer quarter is startign soon and I’m going to be on a science vessel.”

“I can be on the science vessel.”

Jim smiled. “Really?”

Spock nodded.

“Nepotism, huh?”

Spock moved a hand and lightly slapped Jim’s ass.  Jim chuckled then laid back down.

“I think it’ll be great having you on the science vessel. Will give us a chance to get to know one another better and also for you to get to know Bones.”

“Bones?”

“My bestie.  He’s be on the vessel too so you two will have to get along.”

“I see,” Spock replied.

Jim snuggled closer to Spock and closed his eyes. Spock wrapped his arms around his t’hy’la and closed his eyes as well. Content with Jim and ready to sleep.

.

.

.

After a few moments, Spock felt Jim’s mouth quirk up against his skin.  He was about to open his eyes and ask if Jim was alright when the blonde spoke.

“You are so much better in bed than your dad.”

Spock snapped his eyes open then pushed his devious mate out of the bed. Jim laid on the floor and laughed.

“Oh, Spock, I’m sorry. I just…I just had to get one more in.”

Spock shook his head. “You are a glutton for punishment.”

Jim sat up and looked at Spock on the bed. “Just with you. How about you call me ‘Captain’ this time?”

Spock blinked at Jim before tossing a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
